Electronic devices are widespread in society and can take a variety of forms, from wristwatches to computers. Electronic devices, including portable electronic devices such as handheld phones, tablet computers, and watches, can experience contact with various surfaces during use. Further, the use, transportation, and storage of such devices can exert mechanical and thermal stresses thereon.
Components for these devices, such as housings, can benefit from exhibiting different combinations of properties relating to the use of the device. A housing for a portable electronic device can have a combination of properties, such as strength, appearance, toughness, abrasion resistance, electromagnetic shielding, and cost, in order for the device to function as desired. Certain materials can provide a desired level of performance with respect to some properties, but not others. For example, a metal housing can be strong and tough, but can provide varying levels of electromagnetic shielding. A plastic housing can be electromagnetically transparent, but can have lower levels of strength, toughness, and abrasion resistance. Ceramic materials can be stronger than plastic, but can be more expensive to form and machine.